My Little Senior
by chocho mami
Summary: Hitsugaya menjadi guru private bagi kapten basket sekolah SMP Karakura yang terkenal pemalas dan tak peduli pelajaran, Ichigo Kurosaki ? Bagaimanakah kisahnya ?  Boys Love. IchiHitsu. Fict buatan author gaje. Don't Like ? Don't Read !


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo** _- sensei_

**Rated : **T

**Genres :** Romance / Humor (sdh benarkah ?)

**Pairing : **Ichigo K. x T. Hitsugaya

**Warnings !**

Boy's Love, AU, sedikit OOC -mungkin-, alur cepet, pendeskripsian yang kurang, dll.

**~oOo~**

**My Little Senior**

by** : Hikarii Hana  
><strong>

**~oOo~**

if you** Don't Like ? **please,** Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HAH ? _Sensei_ tidak serius kan ?" kaget seseorang remaja berambut _orange_ di depan sang guru yang dengan tenangnya menyeruput teh hijau yang berada di mejanya tadi.

"Apa aku pernah bermain - main dengan ucapanku, Kurosaki ?" tanya balik sang guru yang _cool_ tersebut kepada muridnya yang ternyata bernama Ichigo Kurosaki tersebut. Ia menatap sang murid malas.

"Ta - tapi, _sensei_...,"

**Tok ! Tok ! Tok !**

Ichigo yang hendak kembali protes kepada guru sekaligus wali kelasnya yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, terpaksa bungkam atas aksi penggedoran pintu tadi. (?)

"Masuk," perintah Byakuya, nama dari guru _cool_ tersebut.

**Kriekk !**

"Permisi, Kuchiki - _sensei_," salam seseorang anak - anak berambut _silver_, si pelaku penggedoran (?) *_author_ di hyourinmaru*. Ia lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut dan duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kursi yang di duduki oleh Ichigo.

"Ada apa, ya, _Sensei_ ?" tanya anak tersebut sopan. [Hitsugaya : Gue bukan anak - anak, _author_ bego ! Umur gue lebih tua dari elu ! *bejek - bejek sang_ author_*; _Author_ : Hiee~~!]

"Hmm...sebelumnya terima kasih telah datang, Hitsugaya - _kun_," Anak -ups- maksud _author_, remaja mungil yang bernama Hitsugaya tersebut hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan Byakuya. "Aku memanggilmu ke sini karena menurutku kaulah yang paling cocok dengan tugas ini," ujar Byakuya lagi, matanya sedikit melihat ke arah Ichigo yang memutarkan kedua bola matanya, jenuh.

"_Well_, langsung _to the point_ saja. Aku menginginkanmu menjadi guru _privat _Kurosaki Ichigo ini di luar pelajaran sekolah," jelas Byakuya sambil memperkenalkan Ichigo kepada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya mengernyit heran. 'Kenapa harus aku ?' batinnya tak suka.

"Ano..._Sensei, gomen_. Tapi, kenapa harus aku ?" tanya Hitsugaya tidak suka, ia berusaha bersikap sesopan yang ia bisa. Ichigo yang mendengar penuturan si remaja mungil mulai antusias, berharap hal ini tak akan terjadi. 'Ayolah, _Sensei_~ Jadwal tanding basketku semakin dekat, tahu,' batin Ichigo penuh harap.

Byakuya menyenderkan badannya ke sederan kursinya. "Hitsugaya - _kun_, kau adalah murid terpintar di SMP Karakura ini. Apa salahnya kau memberikan sedikit ilmu kepada muridku yang satu ini ? Nilai - nilainya yang sudah rendah semakin rendah semenjak pertandingan basket antar sekolah di kota ini semakin dekat," jelas Byakuya panjang lebar, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran kertas dari laci mejanya.

"Lihat,"

Hitsugaya langsung melihat kertas - kertas tersebut. Matanya yang beriris _emerald_ sedikit terbelalak melihat nilai yang sangat mengerikan itu. 'Apa - apaan ini ?' batinnya kesal. Ia menatap Ichigo yang ada di sebelahnya yang juga sedang menatapnya, dengan pandangan ngeri. 'Bocah ini bodoh sekali,' batinnya, entah dia sadar atau tidak, siapakah bocah di ruangan ini sebenarnya. *_author sweatdropped_* -jduakk!-

Hitsugaya menatap kembali Byakuya, lalu ia mengembalikan kertas - kertas tersebut. "Bagaimana ? Kau juga tidak begitu sibuk, bukan ? Mengingat kau telah kelas 9 dan jabatan ketua OSIS-mu telah digantikan oleh Hinamori - _chan_," kata Byakuya, ia mulai menyeruput teh hijaunya kembali. Hitsugaya pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sang guru.

Ichigo ternganga. "A - Apa ?"

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki. Nah, kalian berdua boleh keluar sekarang. Kuharap kalian dapat mengadakan kegiatan belajar - mengajar dengan baik," Byakuya berdiri dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua keluar. "Dan ingat, Kurosaki ! Jangan kau tidak melaksanakan ini. Karena aku akan mengurangi nilaimu," jelas Byakuya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Cih !" Ichigo langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kasar, kesal akan pem-vonis-an yang terjadi pada dirinya (?). Hitsugaya yang melihat itu, menatap dingin ke Ichigo. "Permisi,_ Sensei_," ucapnya pada Byakuya sambil membungkukan badan, kemudian pergi menyusul 'murid'-nya yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu, entah ke mana.

**~oOo~**

"Tunggu, Bocah Stroberi !" Hitsugaya berlari - lari kecil ke arah Ichigo yang sedang berjalan dengan penuh amarah. Ichigo langsung menghentikan langkahnya. 'Bocah Stro - stroberi ?' batin Ichigo kaget. Pembuluh vena yang ada di dahi Ichigo pun langsung berkedut - kedut kesal saat mendengar panggilan Hitsugaya kepadanya itu.

Ichigo membalikan badannya cepat. "Siapa yang kau sebut 'bocah stroberi', Bocah ?" tanyanya geram kepada Hitsugaya yang sekarang berada di hadapannya, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Hosh...hosh...ehem..._well_, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau ? Namamu Ichigo, bukan ? Ck. Bodoh sekali," ujar Hitsugaya dengan tatapan meremehkan ke arah Ichigo.

"Namaku memang Ichigo, Bocah ! Kau yang bodoh ! Memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bocah' padahal kaulah yang 'bocah', mengingat tinggi badanmu," ujar Ichigo sambil meletakan tangannya di kepala Hitsugaya, tapi tak menyentuh. "Lalu, kau juga memanggilku...'stroberi' ? Sialan kau," desisnya geram.

Hitsugaya menepis tangan Ichigo kasar. Dengan amarah yang menggebu ia menunjuk - nunjuk dada Ichigo.

"Aku memang tidak tinggi sepertimu, Bocah Stroberi. Ku akui itu. Tapi, kalau kau memanggilku 'bocah', 'pendek', apalah itu. Aku tak akan segan - segan menghajarmu," geramnya. "Lalu, apa salahnya aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'stroberi', mengingat itulah na-ma-mu dan kau juga merupakan _junior_-ku, Bocah Stroberi," lanjut Hitsugaya lagi, diiringi seringaian tipis di wajahnya yang i - ehem...lupakanlah.

Ichigo menyeringai juga. Ia membungkukan badannya, berusaha menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Hitugaya yang berbeda 40 cm itu. "Bocah..., fuh ~" Hitsugaya langsung merinding saat merasakan nafas Ichigo tepat di telinganya.

"Ka...Ka - kau...Bo - Bocah Stroberi ! Sialan ! Bukan namamu saja yang 'stroberi'. Volume otakmu itu pun hanya sebesar stroberi, BRENGSEK !" ucap Hitsugaya, ia memukul kepala Ichigo keras.

"Auch !"

"Rasakan itu, Bocah Stroberi !" ucap Hitsugaya dengan muka yang memerah, menahan amarah dan malunya yang bercampur menjadi satu. "Bersikaplah sopan sedikit dengan 'guru'-mu ini, Bocah Stroberi," ucap Hitsugaya lagi, ia menepuk - nepuk kepala Ichigo dengan -tak- pelan sambil memejamkan matanya, seperti seorang 'ayah' yang menasehati 'anak'-nya (?).

Ichigo yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa, kembali pembuluh vena-nya berkedut - kedut menahan amarah. Dengan cepat ia menegakan kembali kepalanya agar tak dapat diperlakukan 'Guru'-nya tersebut seperti tadi, lalu dengan cepat kedua tangannya membentuk huruf 'T'.

"JANGAN BESAR KEPALA KAU, BOGAYA* !," teriak Ichigo kesal tepat di depan Hitsugaya. "Aku ini TAK MAU menjadi 'murid'-mu kalau bukan karena ANCAMAN _SENSEI _SIALAN ITU !" teriaknya lagi, masih dengan kedua tangannya yang membentuk huruf 'T' .

Hitsugaya berjengit sedikit. "Jangan pikir kau saja ya. Aku juga TERPAKSA, Bocah Stroberi...,"

"...Dan Namaku HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO, bukan BOGAYA, Bocah Stroberi," balas Hitsugaya dengan suara lantang.

"Lagipula..., kenapa tanganmu kau buat begitu ? Tanda apa itu ?" tanyanya sedikit _sweatdropped_ dengan perilaku 'murid'-nya tersebut.

"Ini 'T', artinya 'JANGAN BESAR KEPALA', BOGAYA !" Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dengan berang, tangannya masih betah membentuk huruf 'T'.

Hitsugaya langsung _sweatdropped_ kembali, ditemani dengan pembuluh vena-nya yang berkedut."Apa hubungannya, BOCAH STROBERI ?" teriak Hitsugaya marah.

"BAWEL ! ITU SUKA - SUKA AKU !" jawab Ichigo tak mau kalah.

**-skip time- ==" [A/N : **pertengkaran terlalu panjang dan sangat berlangsung lama, sehingga harus di skip ke adegan yang masih berhubungan (?)**]  
><strong>

"Hosh...Ehem...Oke. Kita sudahi saja pertengkaran konyol ini," kata Hitsugaya yang berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, ia tidak mau sifatnya semakin OOC akibat 'bocah stroberi' yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Terserah," kata Ichigo, ia memalingkan wajahnya, kesal.

"Haa...Ya, sudah. Aku tadi cuma mau katakan. Pelajaranmu denganku dimulai pada hari ini, setelah pulang sekolah. Tempatnya di perpustakaan. Ingat itu, Bocah Stroberi," ucap Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk dada Ichigo yang tinggi. "Hah ? Tapi -"

"Telat sedikit, aku akan pergi. Dan sebaiknya kau ingat, Kuchiki - _sensei_ akan mengurangi nilaimu jika tak datang," ucap Hitsugaya yang mulai menjauh.

"Sialan," desis Ichigo.

**~oOo~**

Bel sekolah telah berdering sedari tadi, menandakan akhir dari kegiatan belajar - mengajar di SMP Karakura ini. Sekarang, di sekolah tersebut hanya tersisa sedikit murid dan guru yang akan menjalankan kegiatan _ekstrakulikuler_ mereka yang memang dilakukan pada hari ini.

Di depan koridor kelas 8, terlihat seorang remaja berambut _orange_ bertubuh proposional sedang berjalan dengan lesu.

"Hei, Ichigo !"

"Yo, Renji," sahut remaja bernama Ichigo itu kepada temannya yang bernama Renji Abarai dengan seulas senyuman tipis.

Renji yang tadi berada jauh darinya, mulai berlari mendekat. "Woy, Bro ! Gak latihan basket nih ?" tanya Renji sambil merangkul sang sahabat, lalu berjalan beriringan. "_Sorry_, aku gak bisa, Cuy," jawab Ichigo lesu, masih mencoba tersenyum.

Renji yang mendengar itu pun mengernyit heran. "Tumben," katanya bingung. "Sudah izin, Bro ?" tanyanya kepada Ichigo lagi. Ichigo cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, ku sudah izin sama Ikakku - _sensei_. Haa...," Ichigo menghela nafas.

Renji semakin bingung dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini. "Kenapa sih, Bro ?" tanyanya kepada Ichigo, meminta penjelasan atas kelesuan sang sahabat. [A / N : Renji banyak tanya ah ! *buagh!*]

"Haa...Aku harus ikut pelajaran tambahan, Cuy,"

Renji sukses terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Kau serius ?" Dengan tergesa - gesa, ia meletakan punggung tangannya ke dahi Ichigo.

"Hei !"

'Gak panas,' batinnya. Lalu, Renji mengambil ransel Ichigo secara paksa dan membongkar isi tasnya.

"Woy,_ monkey_ !"

'Gak ada narkoba ah..,' batinnya lagi. Dengan santai, Renji membuang tas Ichigo dan menatap Ichigo dengan teliti. Dilihatnya Ichigo saat itu sedang menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan yang terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

**Dhuag ! Buaghh ! Brakk ! Bruuuk ! Buaghh ! Buagh ! DUAAGGHH !  
><strong>

[A/N : Maaf...adegan tadi author sensor, mengingat ini rated T _*sweatdropped*_]

**~oOo~**

**Hitsugaya POV**

'Ehm...jam 4 lewat 10 menit...,' batinku menyeringai senang. 'Dia...telat...,' batinku lagi, bertambah senang.

Aku yang sejak pulang sekolah sepuluh menit yang lalu, terus - terusan saja membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah langsung bangkit berdiri, berniat mengembalikan buku yang sedari tadi aku baca ke tempatnya semula.

Aku merasa sangat senang sekali karena 'bocah stroberi' itu tidak datang untuk belajar tambahan denganku. Dengan begini, aku bisa santai dan tidak perlu bertemu lagi dengan 'bocah stroberi' tersebut. Yah...setidaknya untuk hari ini saja.

Namun, saat aku hendak meletakan buku yang kubaca tadi, tiba - tiba ada sebuah tangan besar yang menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Hei...Bogaya...Kau tak berniat pergi dan tak mengajariku kan ?"

'Oh.._shit_,'

**End of Hitsugaya POV**

"Hei...Bogaya...Kau tak berniat pergi dan tak mengajariku kan ?"

'Oh.._shit_,'

Mendengar suara tersebut, Hitsugaya langsung membalikan badannya, hanya untuk mendapatkan mata coklat tajam yang menatapnya dan hembusan nafas memburu yang langsung menerpa wajah _tan_ - nya.

**Deg !**

'A...apa ?' Hitsugaya langsung menepis tangan besar Ichigo yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Dengan wajah yang merona merah, Hitsugaya mendekap buku yang dibacanya tadi di dadanya dengan erat. 'Pe - perasaan a-apa ini ?' batin Hitsugaya bingung, ia menatap kembali wajah Ichigo. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"He...he...ehem...Hei, Bocah Stroberi ! Kau telat 12 menit ! Untung saja aku belum pergi. Cepat duduk," bentak Hitsugaya keras, setelah ia menetralisir perasaan yang sempat berlalu di hatinya, walau wajahnya yang merona belum dapat dihilangkan dengan sempurna.

Hitsugaya langsung menuju ke kursi tempatnya duduk tadi lalu duduk dengan tenang, diikuti oleh Ichigo.

"Ehem...ehm...jadi, sekarang pelajaran pertama yang akan kuberikan padamu adalah pelajaran favoritku...," Mendengar deretan kata tersebut keluar mulus dari bibir mungil Hitsugaya, Ichigo langsung memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

"..._English Language_...,"

Ichigo terbelalak kaget. "Hei, Bo -"

"JANGAN SEBUT AKU, BOCAH !"

"Sssttt !..."

Mendengar suara intruksi tersebut, dengan gelagapan Hitsugaya langsung berdiri dan membungkuk tanda minta maaf kepada beberapa orang yang masih betah berada di perpustakaan tersebut. "Ma - maaf..,"

"Pfft !..."

**Bletak !**

"Jangan ketawa, Bocah Stroberi !" Hitsugaya mendesis tajam kepada Ichigo setelah terlebih dahulu menjitak kepala pirang sang _junior_. "Aww !"

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal, lalu membuka buku yang dipinjamnya tadi, tepat di halaman yang tertera judul '_In School_' yang mencakup gambar - gambar benda - benda yang ada di sekolah. Hal itu sukses membuat Ichigo bertambah kaget kembali. "Hei, Bo...maksudku_ Senior_...Apa kau tak salah ?"

"Emh...?"

"Aku tahu ini mengulang pelajaranku mengingat nilaiku anjlok. Tapi...,"

"Hn...?"

"KENAPA ULANGNYA DARI PELAJARAN SD ?"

"SSSSttt !...,"

Ichigo tersentak kaget. Dengan muka yang memerah malu, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan menyengir lebar. Bibirnya membuka menutup tanpa suara, membentuk sebuah kata 'maaf'.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa mendengus geli melihat itu. "Gantian, hahaha...," gumam Hitsugaya kecil sambil tertawa pelan. Di pipinya terpoles semburat merah, menambah kesan tersendiri saat remaja berambut _silve_r ini tertawa pelan.

**Deg !**

Ichigo langsung saja terdiam. Cengiran lebarnya yang terlukis di wajahnya langsung digantikan semburat merah. "Ma...manis...," gumamnya kecil tanpa sadar. Sangat kecil, sehingga Hitsugaya yang masih tertawa, tak dapat mendengarnya.

Setelah Hitsugaya mampu mengendalikan dirinya kembali, ia langsung berdehem pelan, kemudian menatap Ichigo masih dengan senyuman tipis terpoles di wajahnya.

"Hm..ehem...Tak ada tapi - tapian. Aku tak peduli ini pelajaran SD, SMA, SMP, atau TK, bahkan PlayGroup sekalipun. Kau baca saja dulu buku ini...," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis sambil menyodorkan buku '_English in Daily Activity_' kepada Ichigo.

"...Ini...ini...ini...dan...ini juga...," Hitsugaya terus menyodorkan buku kepada Ichigo, sampai pada buku yang ke-5 baru dihentikannya.

"...Kau baca semua buku itu, aku akan membuatkan soal - soal untukmu...," ucap Hitsugaya tenang.

Ichigo yang masih terpesona dengan wajah Hitsugaya tadi hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh Hitsugaya. Ia lalu meletakan buku tersebut, dan menyenderkan siku tangannya di meja, lalu dagunya di letakannya di telapak tangannya tersebut. Ichigo memandang Hitsugaya yang dengan serius menulis di sebuah buku.

Ichigo lalu tersenyum lembut. 'Bo...ah ! _Senior_ ternyata...aah~~' batinnya sedikit OOC.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hitsugaya mendongak untuk mendapatkan Ichigo yang asyik membaca buku yang disodorkannya. 'Aneh..,' batinnya bingung, lalu kembali lagi melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Tak sadar bahwa remaja di hadapannya langsung memperhatikannya kembali dengan senyuman lembut.

**~oOo~**

"..._School is a place of learning. In this place, we can prosecute our knowledge as high. At school, besides we can study, we also can know a 'friend' and learn to appreciate differences_...,"

"Ehm...bagus, ini soal deskripsi ke - 5 yang kau artikan, dan..jawabanmu benar semua... Kau tak terlalu buruk dalam pelajaran ini," gumam Hitsugaya saat meriksa hasil pekerjaan Ichigo, 'murid'nya.

Ichigo yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mendengus geli, ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal. "Itu terlalu mudah bagiku," jawab Ichigo sombong.

Hitsugaya hanya menatap Ichigo datar, walau dalam hati ia membatin bingung. 'Padahal nilai bahasa inggrisnya tadi dapat 35...,' batin Hitsugaya _sweatdropped_.

Tanpa mempedulikan lebih lanjut, Hitsugaya berdiri dan menghilang di balik lemari yang bersusun buku. Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian, datang kembali dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya.

**Bruuk !**

Mereka berdua tidak perlu khawatir lagi berisik dan mengganggu penghuni di ruang perpustakaan tersebut, karena sekarang di ruang perpustakaan tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua, mengingat jam telah menunjukan jam 6 sore atau malam, ya ? *bletak!*

"Hei...Hei..Bo- ehem..._Senior_, ini sudah maghrib ? Apa tak kita sudahi dulu ?" tanya Ichigo berusaha memancing Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk dan serius membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku yang dibawanya, agar tak 'menyiksa' Ichigo kembali.

"Hmm...?" Hitsugaya hanya bergumam pelan.

"_Senior_...? Kau tidak capek ? Kita pulang saja, ya ? Kuantarkan deh...," Ichigo mulai merayu Hitsugaya lagi, kali ini ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Hitsugaya dan menatap lekat sang 'guru' yang sama sekali tak menanggapinya.

'Manisnya...,' Ichigo sempat terpesona beberapa menit. Namun, tersadar saat sang 'guru' mulai membuka suara.

"Hei..Bocah Stroberi...,"

Ichigo yang tersadar langsung mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat, lalu menatap Hitsugaya dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. 'Ck,' batinnya berdecak kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu oleh sang objek.

Hitsugaya hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat kelakuan Ichigo. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia langsung membuka suara.

"Bocah Stroberi, kertas ini berisi segala rumus Matematika, Fisika, dan Kimia...," ucap Hitsugaya tegas sambil menyodorkan kertas tersebut ke Ichigo.

"..Hah ?"

"...Lalu, ini adalah buku - buku yang mesti kau bawa untuk kau kerjakan soalnya di rumah dan kumpulkan padaku besok...,"

"A -"

"_No protesting_. Pinjaman buku ini, biar aku yang atur,"

"Ka -"

"...Ada pertanyaan ?" Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo datar, tak sadar bahwa hal yang dilakukannya tadi membuat pembuluh vena di dahi Ichigo berkedut - kedut penuh amarah.

"KAU GILA ? KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU ? BISAKAH KAU MEMBERIKU SOAL LEBIH BANYAK LAGI, HAH ?" Ichigo berteriak kesal tepat di muka Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk - nunjuk kasar buku - buku yang diberikan Hitsugaya kepadanya dengan kertas pemberian Hitsugaya yang telah digulung Ichigo.

"...Tidak..," jawab Hitsugaya singkat, padat, dan -kurang- jelas.

_Well_, sepertinya awal dari penderitaan Ichigo akan dimulai setelah ini.

**~oOo~**

Esok pagi yang cerah di SMP Karakura.

Bagai baru saja diterpa ombak badai di laut.

Itulah yang terjadi pada seorang murid SMP Karakura kelas 2-1, berambut pirang keoranyean dengan mata coklat tajam bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia datang ke sekolah dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, pakaian seragamnya yang kucel -tak beraturan-, rambutnya yang acak - acakan bertambah acak, dengan tangannya yang membawa beberapa buku tebal dikarenakan tasnya tak muat untuk membawa semua buku tersebut.

Siswa - siswi SMP Karakura yang melihat itu, kontan saja kaget. Tak menyangka bahwa Ichigo si Kapten team Basket sekolah yang terkenal pemalas dan tak mau tahu tentang pelajaran justru sekarang berbeda dengan _image_ -nya. Siapa yang menyangka ?

'Cih ! Ini semua karena si Bogaya. Kalau dia tak manis...a-'

'APAA ? Tunggu dulu ! Ini aneh...aneh...OMG ! Apa yang barusan kupikirkan ?' batin Ichigo kaget dan sedikit frustasi. Ia yang semula dalam perjalanan memasuki kelasnya, langsung membeku di depan pintu geser sang kelas.

'Apa aku menyukai si Bogaya itu ? Hahaha...katakan padaku bahwa dunia benar - benar akan kiamat sebentar lagi...,' batinnya lagi dengan sarkatis. Dengan langkah terburu - buru ia langsung memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya, tanpa mempedulikan sapaan dari teman - teman serta Renji, sahabatnya.

'Sepertinya aku...,'

'...benar - benar menyukainya...?'

**To Be Continued**

YEIIY ! *lompat - lompat gaje*

Akhirnya fict pertama saya di fandom ini selesai juga, fiuh~ *ngelap keringet*

Ehmm...Hai, minna - san, kenalkan saya Rii, author dari fandom 'sebelah' yang berniat meramaikan fandom ini juga, hehehe... ^^a (all : TELAT !)

Oh, ya ! Ehem...begini, sebenarnya saya juga kurang mengikuti perkembangan AniManga Bleach. Jadi, mohon maaf bila chara-chara di sini OOC dan penulisan nama chara-chara di sini juga salah. Maaf, ya ! Maaf ! m(_._)m

Maka dari itu, saya mau nanya...nama Hitsugaya itu Hitsugaya apa Toushiro sih ? Orihime apa Inoue ? Mohon dijawab, ya, hehehee...maaf, merepotkan... ^^a

ehem...trus ada lagi.. yang adegan Ichigo bentuk huruf 'T' itu, saya ambil dari komik, hehe...Habis, saya ngakak pas baca komik itu. Gaje..gaje, hahahaha... *dihajar readers*

.

.

*Bogaya : singkatan dari bocah Hitsugaya, hehehe... *bletak!*

Hohoho...tentang fict saya ini...

Mohon maaf deh kalau gaje ya ? Habis authornya juga gaje sih *nyadar diri*...

Yah~ sebenarnya fict pertama saya di fandom ini pengennya Oneshot dulu. Tapi, fictnya kepanjangan karena tiba - tiba pas nulisnya beda jauh dari ide semula, jadinya rencana sedikit melenceng. Saya berencana akan buat fict ini menjadi Twoshot, kalo iso, hehehe... *dilempar bakiak*

Ya, sudah...karena tak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, saya permisi mohon pamit.

SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP ! ^O^v

.

.

**Mind to Review ?**


End file.
